Todo lo hago por ti amor
by Karlita Rathbone
Summary: Despues de que los vulturi se enteraron por Irina de que Renessmee existe, deciden hacer una visita a los Cullen, Alice lo ve todo, pero el objetivo de los vulturi no solo es averiguar mas sobre la niña imortal de la familia, sino llevarse a alice con ellos, segun su vision, Jasper y toda su familia moriran tratando de impedirlo...¿Que hara Alice al respecto?


La visión

Alice Pov

Jasper y yo estábamos recostados en la cama de nuestra habitación, estábamos abrazados, mi cabeza sobre su pecho, yo intentaba ver el futuro, el hecho de que Irina llegara y de pronto se fuera al ver a Nessie me tenía preocupada, Jasper se limitaba a estar en silencio, de pronto esa sensación llego a mí, una visión, eran los vulturi, eran todos, la guardia, las esposas…demonios ahora que querían, Bella era un vampiro ya ¿no? Carlisle ya les había notificado todo, si solo querían comprobarlo para que traían a todos… cuando la visión termino, vi a Jasper mirándome preocupado.

-¿Alice? ¿Estás bien?- demonios, ahora que iba a decirle, no podía decirle que los vulturi venían, no aun, tenía que hablar con Edward.

-¿Eh? Nada… no me pasa nada, no te preocupes…solo vi que mañana hay rebajas en el centro comercial, estoy segura de que querras acompañarme.

-Pues… Rose querra hacerlo…

-De acuerdo, ire con ella- me levante de la cama y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, Jasper hablo.

-Alto- me dila vuelta para encararlo- ¿Puedes decirme desde cuando estas de acuerdo con un Pues….?

-¿Disculpa?

-Ni siquiera dije que no… desde cuando no me obligas a ir…

-Este…

-No viste rebajas en el centro comercial ¿verdad?

-No…

-Y no quieres decirme lo que viste.

-No.

-Amor, solo tenias que decirlo- abrió la puerta y salio- llamare a Edward- vaya….cada vez me sorprendia mas la manera en la que me conocía, ha amaba a ese hombre.

Me sente en la cama a esperar a ver algo mas, y a Edward, cuando escuche que la puerta se abria.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- le dije inmediatamente.

-No lo se, creo que debemos decirle a Carlisle.

-¿Tu crees?

-Si, pero no creo que sea conveniente que le digamos al resto de la familia… en especial a Rose y a…

-Emmett, será el primero en correr a Volterra y armar una guerra.

-Lo se- se escucho un sonido ensordecedor en la parte de abajo, en la parte de afuera, Edward y yo corrimos a la ventana para ver lo que sucedia, Jasper y Emmett en sus juegos de lucha de nuevo- Esa parte se me olvidaba, tenemos un problema ¿Cómo vamos a deshacernos de el? estará espiándonos hablar con Carlisle todo el tiempo.

-¿Crees que Rose…

-No, jamas accedería sin que le digamos lo que sucede.

-Tal vez…

-Bella- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Bella Pov

"Una misión secreta" asi había descrito Alice lo que iba a hacer, hahaha yo diría mas "Un plan maestro" si Nessie tendría que ayudarme. Ness y yo estábamos en nuestras posiciones, una simple bromita al tio Emmett.

-¡Tio Emmett! ¡Tio Jasper!- de acuerdo Alice me mataria si involucrábamos a Jasper, pero seria culpa de mi hija.

-Si pequeña- dijo Jasper haciendo una pausa en sus juegos.

-Necesito su ayuda, hay un oso que no se deja atrapar.

-¿Qué? ¿Y para que quieres atrapar un oso?- le dijo Emmett, yo estaba escondida detrás de un árbol, con el pequeño rio detrás de mi.

-Pues… es un cachorro, y quiero una mascota.

-Hahaha ¿no te basta con Jacob?- le dijo Jasper, bien ahora si lo pagaría.

-Que te pasa Jasper- dijo Emmett empujándolo- ese perro no sabe jugar a la pelota- los dos estallaron en una carcajada, si, estaba decidido, Alice se enojaría, pero era mi mejor amigo del que hablaban. Nessie se cruzo de brazos enojada, una mania que había adoptado de su tia Alice, si, se había vuelto tan manipuladora como ella, hizo un puchero igual al de Alice, mi hija era genial, Jasper no se resistiría, y Emmett, hablándole de osos….

-Vamos por ese oso, pero Ness ¿estas segura de que es un cachorro?- apenas termino la frase y mi hija se hizo a un lado, arranque el árbol desde la raíz, y lo avente contra ellos, mi fuerza neófita no les dio tiempo de moverse un centímetro antes e que cayeran al lago con el tronco encima. Emmett quito el tronco, mientras Jasper se veía la camisa llena de lodo y su cuerpo embarrado, Emmet hizo lo mismo, pero la expresión de Jasper al verse fue…epica.

-¡Demonios! Alice va a matarme, era su camisa favorita.

-¡Bella!- el grito de Emmett me alerto, cuando vi a un par de vampiros corriendo detrás de mi.

-¡Emmett! ¿Qué estamos haciendo? Necesitamos un plan.

-Oye soldadito, deja de pensar y solo haz… algo.

-¿A que te refieres con algo?.

-No se, tenemos que atraparla.

-Esa ultima frase me desconcentro, choque contra un árbol, y el tronco era tan grueso y la raíz tan profunda que ni siquiera se movio, mire hacia atrás, y vi a Jasper corriendo a toda velocidad diciendo quien sabe que cosas a Emmett, cuando volteo la cabeza y me vio ahí, no fue suficiente tiempo para detenerse.

-¡Detente! ¡Detente! ¡Ohh no!- y choco contra mi. ¿Detente? A quien demonios le decía eso?

-Yyyyyyy- grito Emmett haciendo el sonido de los frenos de un carro, aunque por pura malicia, choco contra nosotros, y fue entonces cuando el árbol se vencio, y se me había olvidado, el barranco que estaba justo enfrente, caimos unos cuantros metros agarrados del árbol, hasta que por fin impactamos con el suelo, formando un gran hoyo, quedamos uno junto al otro, los tres boca abajo.

-¡Niños!- alguien grito detrás de nosotros.

-Esa fue…

-Esme- dijimos los tres al unisono, ninguno con el valor de voltear para encararla.

Jasper Pov

En el trayecto a la casa, Esme y Rose, que se unio, iban regañándonos, Rose con el típico sermón a Bella de "eres una chica, una dama no hace eso, y menos con vestido y tacones" haha al menos ya podía correr con tacones, antes no hubiera podido dar un paso sin resbalarse. Y Esme reprochándonos que eramos un desastre…

Visualizamos nuestra casa, el estudio de Carlisle podía verse a través de los ventanales, Alice, Edward y Carlisle iban saliendo de el, para llegar a la puerta frontal, la expresión de Alice al ver nuestra ropa fue tan graciosa que tuve que contenerme como nunca antes…estaría furiosa, Edward solo solto una risita, mientras Carlisle negaba con la cabeza sonriendo.

Alice Pov

Mande a Jasper a bañarse, Bella era un desastre, y Emmett no había palabras para describirlo, pero al menos habíamos logrado lo que queríamos, deshacernos de toda la familia sin que sospecharan, Esme y Rose regañándolos, Nessi carcajeándose de ellos, Bella pensando que todo era una broma, y Jasper y Emmett, los típicos tios consentidores, en que cabeza cabia que Renessmee tendría un oso como mascota.

Esme y yo nos pusimos a acomodar las compras del día anterior, me mantenía ocupada mientras trataba de ver algo mas sobre los vulturi, toda la familia ahora se encontraba en la sala, me dirigía a reunirme con ellos, cuando vi el florero de Esme, era hermoso, y habíamos puesto unas violetas que habíamos traido el día anterior, una de ellas había salido de su lugar, no no podía dejarla asi, levante el florero para acomodarlas, cuando de pronto llego a mi:

"_Estabamos en el claro, todos los vulturi estaban ahí, Aro hablando de lo inconcebible que era crear un niño inmortal, con Renessmee a su lado, entonces la pasaba con su esposa, para después acercarse a mi, extendió su mano hacia mi_

_-¿Y bien Alice? Sabes que eres bienvenida a nuestro clan, tus poderes son… magnificos, serias de gran ayuda._

_- Aro te he dicho que no- me tomo desprevenida, trato de jalarme hacia el, cuando Jasper se interpuso, y entonces al menos 7 vampiros vulturi se abalanzaron sobre el, mi familia no perdió tiempo, y mientras Felix me sostenia, veía como cada uno de ellos era masacrado._

_-¿Y ahora? ¿Que piensas?_

_-¿Es enserio desgraciado? Mataste a mi familia, ¿creiste que por hacerlo iba a unirme a ti?_

_Entonces 5 vampiros salieron de los arboles, tratando de contener a Jasper, lo incaron frente a mi, con 3 vampiros, dos sosteniendo cada brazo, y el otro su cabeza._

_-¿Ni siquiera por tu amado?- me dijo Aro._

_-¡No lo hagas Alice! ¡No puedes unirte a ellos! ¡Por favor no te atrevas a hacerlo!- me gritaba Jasper desesperado tratando de zafarse del agarre de los vampiros, cuando estaba a punto de acceder para que liberaran a Jasper, Aro dio la orden y vi como asesinaban al amor de mi existencia._

_Senti como algo se me resbalaba de las manos, pero seguía en mi visión, Felix me levanto y de pronto todo se torno negro"_

Cuando regrese en mi, vi a toda mi familia frente a mi, con la preocupación inundando sus rostros, mire a Edward.

"Debo irme" le dije en mi mente a Edward "Jacob esta a punto de llegar"

-Voy contigo- me dijo Edward, todos voltearon a verlo, se habían dado cuenta de que estábamos teniendo una de nuestras charlas mentales.

-No, debes quedarte y explicarles todo- esto ultimo extraño a todos, me acerque a Jasper, y lo bese.

-Te amo- le dije.

-Y yo… pue- lo interrumpi.

-No Jazz, no puedes venir, tengo que… pensar.

-Alice- dijo Edward detrás de mi.

"Haz lo que te dije" dije esto en mi mente y Sali por la puerta trasera, corri lo mas rápido que pude al bosque, no permitiría que tocaran a mi familia.


End file.
